gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glee Forever!
Glee Forever! is a free-to-play mobile game with some in-app purchases available. The app was released on the 31st July in Canada and Australia and worldwide on the 8th September 2015. Experience Glee like never before in Glee Forever!, the free rhythm game featuring unforgettable McKinley High performers. Join the Glee Club, participate in timeless moments from the series, create your own show choir and match the beat to fan-favorite Glee songs! Features *Tap along to the beat with over 50 Glee songs like Don't Stop Believin' and Loser Like Me. *Collect familiar faces to complete character collections and unlock exclusive solo songs. *Engage with classic show moments featuring the best of Sue's tantrums and award winning New Directions performances. *Participate in special events to get exclusive items and rewards. *Playable characters featured in the game include: Artie, Blaine, Brittany, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Santana, Tina and Will. List of Songs featured in Glee Forever! NOTES: : Classic, : Cool, : Crazy, : Deep, : Fun, : Hot Main Story Chapter 1 *''Don't Stop Believin''' *''Somebody to Love'' *''Proud Mary'' *''You Can't Always Get What You Want'' (after 5 stars) Chapter 2 *''Give up the Funk'' *''Bad Romance'' *''Run Joey Run'' *''Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin''' (after 25 stars) Chapter 3 *''Baby One More Time'' *''Time Warp'' *''Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind'' *''Valerie'' (after 50 stars) Chapter 4 *''Don't You Want Me'' *''Sing'' *''Animal'' *''Loser Like Me'' (after 95 stars) Chapter 5 *''I Follow Rivers'' *''Go Your Own Way'' *''Friday'' *''Light Up the World '' (after 160 stars) Chapter 6 *''Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another'' *''You Can't Stop the Beat'' *''Perfect'' *''ABC'' (after 240 stars) Chapter 7 *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Love Shack'' *''Here's to Us'' (after 300 stars) Chapter 8 *''Disco Inferno'' *''School's Out'' *''What Makes You Beautiful'' *''Paradise by the Dashboard Light'' (after 350 stars) Solo Songs Solo songs are unlocked after a player gets four stage-ups on cards of the same character, except Will, who needs 11 stage-ups to unlock. *Rachel - Get It Right *Finn - Can't Fight This Feeling *Kurt - Defying Gravity *Mercedes - Hell to the No *Quinn - You Keep Me Hangin' On *Artie - For Once in My Life *Blaine - Don't Stop Me Now *Puck - I'm the Only One *Brittany - Dinosaur *Santana - Cold Hearted *Tina - True Colors *Sam - Lucky *Mike - L-O-V-E *Will - Bust a Move Daily Songs Available since September 9. *Wednesdays - Take On Me ( ): Rewards boost cards for Blaine, Kurt, and Sam. *Thursdays- Toxic ( ): Chance to get a Super Rare Card (Heartbreaker Blaine). *Fridays - Raise Your Glass ( ): Chance to get a Super Rare Card (Leader Tina). *Saturdays - Dark Side ( ): Chance to get a Super Rare Card (Carwasher Mercedes). *Sundays - Best Day of My Life ( ): Rewards boost cards for Brittany, Quinn, and Santana. *Mondays - Blow Me (One Last Kiss) ( ): Rewards boost cards for Finn, Mike, and Puck. *Tuesdays - Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way ( ): Rewards boost cards for Artie, Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina. Special Daily Songs Available since November 9. Alternate every three days. Risk 3x Tickets for 3x Rewards. *''Be Okay'' ( ): Chance to get a Rare Card (Sync Swimmer Finn) *''Barbra Streisand'' ( ): Chance to get a Rare Card (Prom Date Mercedes) *''All About That Bass'' ( ): Chance to get a Rare Card (Party Animal Blaine) Score Challenge Songs Available in Hard and Expert Mode only. Alternate every two days. *''Bad Romance'' ( ): Rewards boost cards for every character *''Valerie'' ( ): Rewards boost cards for every character Extreme Songs Available in Expert Mode only. Alternate every two days. *''Don't Stop Believin''' ( ): Rewards boost cards for every character *''Proud Mary'' ( ): Rewards boost cards for every character Monthly Event Songs House Party Available from September 15 to September 24. *''All About That Bass'' ( ): Rewards Party Animal Blaine (Rare) and Party Animal Mercedes (Super Rare) We Built This Glee Club Available from October 2 to October13. *''Chandelier'' ( ): Rewards Mentor Kurt (Rare) and Award Winner Rachel (Super Rare) Trick or Glee Available from October 22 to November 2. *''She's Not There( ): Rewards Zombie Rachel (Rare) and Transylvanian Brittany (Super Rare) Glee Series Finale Available from November 16 to November 27. *I Lived'' ( ): Rewards Alumna Mercedes (Rare) and Director Kurt (Super Rare) Holiday Spectacular Available from December 15 to December 25 *''Santa Claus Is Coming To Town'' ( ): Rewards Winter Caroler Artie (Rare) and Mrs. Claus Santana (Super Rare) Teacher of the Year Available from December 31 to January 10 *''Ice Ice Baby'' ( ): Rewards Back Alley Boy Finn (Rare) and Glam Rocker Will (Super Rare) Weekly challenges Introduced in November 16, weekly challenges are challenges that require players to do certain challenges as many as they can. Their rankings determines what reward they will receive at the end of the week. Week 1 (Nov 16-22) Play Normal Challenge level songs. Ranks 1-100 get 2 Hall Passes, ranks 101-3000 get 1 Hall Pass, ranks 3001-10000 get 10 Gold Glee Coins. Week 2 (Nov 23-29) Play Daily Songs. Ranks 1-100 get 2 Hall Passes, ranks 101-3000 get 1 Hall Pass, ranks 3001-10000 get 10 Gold Glee Coins. Week 3 (Nov 30-Dec 6) Hit Perfect Notes. Ranks 1-5 get Super Rare Diva Blaine, ranks 6-100 get 2 Hall Passes, ranks 101-3000 get 1 Hall Pass, ranks 3001-10000 get 10 Gold Glee Coins, ranks 10001-30000 gets 3 Gold Glee Coins. Week 4 (Dec 7-13) Get Full Combos. Ranks 1-5 get Super Rare Diva Blaine, ranks 6-100 get 2 Hall Passes, ranks 101-3000 get 1 Hall Pass, ranks 3001-10000 get 10 Gold Glee Coins, ranks 10001-30000 gets 3 Gold Glee Coins. Week 5 (Dec 14-21) Play Songs. Ranks 1-100 get 2 Hall Passes, ranks 101-3000 get 1 Hall Pass, ranks 3001-10000 get 10 Gold Glee Coins. Week 6 (Dec 22-28) Play Daily Songs. Ranks 1-100 get 2 Hall Passes, ranks 101-3000 get 1 Hall Pass, ranks 3001-10000 get 10 Gold Glee Coins. Week 6 (Dec 29-Jan 3) Play as many songs on NORMAL. Ranks 1-100 get 2 Hall Passes, ranks 101-3000 get 1 Hall Pass, ranks 3001-10000 get 10 Gold Glee Coins. Week 7 (Jan 4-Jan 10) Play as many songs as you can. Ranks 1-100 get 2 Hall Passes, ranks 101-3000 get 1 Hall Pass, ranks 3001-10000 get 10 Gold Glee Coins. Week 8 (Jan 11-Jan 17) Hit Perfect Notes. Ranks 1-100 get 2 Hall Passes, Ranks 101-3000 get 1 Hall Pass, ranks 3001-10000 get 10 Gold Glee Coins. Unlockable Characters Artie (18 cards)= |-| Blaine (18 cards)= |-| Brittany (19 cards)= |-| Finn (18 cards)= |-| Kurt (19 cards)= |-| Mercedes (19 cards)= |-| Mike (15 cards)= |-| Puck (15 cards)= |-| Quinn (15 Cards)= |-| Rachel (19 cards)= |-| Sam (17 cards)= |-| Santana (19 cards)= |-| Tina (17 cards)= |-| Will (20 cards)= } | | |A Wedding |- |Back Alley Boy |Super Rare | | | |Feud |- |Doppleganger |Super Rare | |Over The Bar |Recruit |Props |- |Glam Rocker |Super Rare | |Extra Effort |Teacher of the Year Event Reward |The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester |- |Rain Lover |Super Rare | |Vocal Run |Recruit |The Substitute |- |Scene Stealer |Super Rare | |Great Timing |Recruit |Rocky Horror Glee Show |- |Matador |Ultra Rare | |Great Timing |Recruit |The Spanish Teacher |- |Proposer |Ultra Rare | |Over The Bar |Recruit |Yes/No |} Category:Merchandise Category:Glee Games